


If you give a Kwami a keyboard

by Alliterationisfun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: For the memes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliterationisfun/pseuds/Alliterationisfun
Summary: Alya needs a way to keep all her friends in line for a History project.It quickly becomes a hot mess.





	If you give a Kwami a keyboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Group Chat: _where the fuck_

 

_Alayeet has added, Santa Maria-nette, and [Nino] to the group chat_

 

**—————(09:25)—————**

 

[Nino] :

What’s up party people???

 

Alayeet  : 

Nino, I stg

now is not the time for shitty references,

 

[Nino] : 

what?

why are you mad at me?

 

Alayeet  : 

You’re late, again.

We have a history project to do.

Where are you idiots??

 

[Nino] : 

jeeze capitals _and_ punctuation

who shat in your cornflakes

 

Alayeet: 

I’ve been at the Library for half an hour.

 

[Nino]: 

Calm your tits

i’m omw

you can catch me up while we wait for sleeping beauty

 

**———-(11:09)————**

  _Santa Maria-nette is online._

Santa Maria-nette :

_Wait what?_

 

Alayeet: 

He! Only an hour and a half!

Get fucked Nino

 

[Nino] : 

Fine.

Honestly,

Why is Mari our partner

I feel like, we could have had our pick of classmates,

you know?

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

Wow.

Rude,

Anyway,  _Nino_

**I** have pastries, and I know tjings

 

Alayeet  : 

Tjings

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

Shut up.

 

[Nino] : 

Are any of those tjings about clocks

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

This is bullying

 

Alayeet  : 

Yes.

 

[Nino]: 

And?

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

Well I guess I won’t bring any macarons then.

 

[Nino]: 

Nooooo

How could you be so heartless, holding my beloveds hostage.

 

Santa Maria-Nette  : 

REPeNT FOR TOUR SINS.

 

Alayeet  :   

Guys, we can make Nino repent later

We need to done do the priject

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

K >:|

Also, _priject._

 

Alayeet  :   

Mari, just get your pretty little ass over here.

 

Santa Maria-nette: 

\- - - ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 

 

[Nino] : 

Uh, important question:

Does anyone know anything about history?

 

Alayeet  :   

Only that I’m failing it.

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

What’s the project on anyway

 

Alayeet  :  

Uhh…

Fuck

 

Santa Maria-nette  : 

I cant believe this

 

_Santa Maria-nette is offline._

 

[Nino]: 

this is going to be perfect

 

_Alayeet has renamed the chat ‘The We’re History Project'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly stress writing to keep me sane during exams.  
> Thus, it might just be the only story i end up updating.  
> No idea where this is going, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Cheers,


End file.
